Jaquemate
by Btsvhopeyaoi
Summary: El mayor reaccionó ,ésta vez, al instante arrodillándose frente a su amo en su típica pose de reverencia, después se levantó y se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su contratista y se inclinó quedando frente a frente. - Te amo, Sebastian- mucitó Ciel con la mayor sinceridad posible -. Primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, denme una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán. Aclaraciones adentro


**HOLA, HOLA, ESTE SERÁ MI PRIMER FANFIC ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO. **

**Aclaraciones : Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% mía. Todo a su respectivo autor**

**Pareja : SebasCiel ( Sebastian x Ciel)**

**Advertencias : Esta historia es 100% yaoi así que si no te gusta el BL entonces largo, no es por ser mala pero no voy a tolerar criticas rasistas. Si amas el BL tanto como yo entonces sientete libre de leer y disfrutarlo así como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos estaban cerrados,su cuerpo relajado, sentía la dulce brisa mover sus cabellos azules al compás de una música que solo él podía escuchar, sentado en un trono de piedra podía sentir la presencia demoniaca de su mayordomo - el cual debía tomar prontamente una desición - , el noble abrió sus ojos de forma lerda haciendo ver un brillo celestial en sus ojos azules.<p>

- Es hora Sebastian -mucitó calmado dirigiendose al mayor, quien solo lo observaba parado frente a él con una expresión seria - Para eso he vestido mis mejores ropas. El juego terminó, Sebastiana- pero el aludido no daba señal de reaccionar pronto, tan solo seguía viendolo - No demores esto más de lo que se ha prolongado ya - el joven conde sonrió de forma melancólica - Estoy en jaque , Sebastian, ¿ perdonarás la vida al rey del tablero o dejarás que haga el "Mate" ? -.

El joven conde dejó pasar unos segundos esperando la respuesta del demonio, pero la espera parecía ir para largo pues el mayor no se movía ni un milimetro de su lugar a pesar de haber sido llamado tantas veces por su amo. Los puños en sus manos se deshicieron lentamente dejando relajados sus hombros, algo que a Ciel le agradó; pues sin importar la desición de su mayordomo , sabía que todo se definiría pronto.

-¡Te lo ordeno Sebastian!.Lo que has de hacer, hazlo pronto -demandó con su tono autoritario de siempre; sin embargo, ésta vez mescló su orden con una sonrisa sincera-.

El mayor reaccionó , esta vez, al instante arrodillándose frente a su amo en su típica pose de reverencia, después se levantó y se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su contratista y se inclinó quedando frente a frente.

- Te amo , Sebastian - mucitó Ciel con la mayor sinceridad posible -.

* * *

><p>El conde Phantomehive vestía un traje colo azul de prusia con adornos en azul más bajo que lo hacía lucir muy elegante y buenmozo pues resaltaba su piel tersa y blanca, al igual que su delgada figura e incluso sus ojos azules se le veían más profundos - aun que del par solo se pudiera ver uno pues el otro estaba cubierto con un parche de colo azul índigo.<p>

-¡Cieru ~! - exclamó cierta rubia de ojos esmeraldas con una felicidad y alegría inmensa a la par que abrasaba al aludido con una fuerza sobrehumana -¡Cieru ~!,¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!, ¡El azul definitivamente es tu color!. ¡Tu traje es tan lindo! -.

El demonio mayordomo interrumpió aquella molesta y salvaje muestra de amor para el joven conde, pues este se quedaba sin aire, dejándolo respirar y arreglar sus vestiduras.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Lizzy. Ese vestido verde pastel combina muy bien con tus ojos y tu cabello suelto te hace ver muy bien -.

Ciel no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las excesivas demostraciones de amor por parte de su prima y prometida; sin embargo, debió aguantar sus reclamos pues se encontraban en un evento social muy importante que la amada reyna Victoria había dado en el gran castillo.

- Gracias - respondió la joven marquesa con rubor en sus mejillas -.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Lady Elizabeth, mi joven amo debe entregar un pedido hecho por nuestra gran reyna - la aludida acintió en señal de dejarlos ir -Con su permiso nos retiramos -.

Ambos hombres se marcharon del lugar dejando a la marquesa junto a la fuente de agua del gran salón. Haciendo lo dicho, Ciel entregó el pedido a la Reyna Victoria : un gran cristal 1m x 1m gravado con el sello real, el cual destellaba en tono blancos y celestes, pues, éste, serviría como adorno principal en el nuevo orfanato que reina y guardián abrieron juntos. La reina Victoria agradeció al joven Conde Phantomehive, y el azulino se retiró después de una pequeña charla entre noble y monarca.

El resto de la velada fue bastante amena y Ciel procuró mantenerse alejado de su bella - pero desagradable- prometida. Sin embargo, Sebastian pudo notar a su amo bastante pensativo, aun que , claro, no era algo visible para cualquier otro humano pero para el mayordomo , debido a sus cualidades demoniacas y el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al joven , pudo notarlo al instante. Pero a pesar de que Ciel siempre había tenido una mirada sagás, astuta, esta vez parecía tenerla más afilada y decidida, como si pensara en la jugada más complicada y laboriosa de ajedrez. Lo dejó pasar .

El ojiescarlata acompañó a su amo hacia el carruaje para regresar a la mansión de la ciudad.

- Sebastian - mucitó el noble con seriedad mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano hecha puño, mirando fijamente através de la ventana -¿Sabes qué día es hoy? -.

-Ultimo día de enero - respondió el mayordomo con extrañesa pues el joven sabía exactamente la fecha -.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que realizamos el contrato? -.

-Cuatro años, my lord -.

Después de eso hubo un silencio casi espectral.

Llegaron a la mansión y despidieron el carruaje para que , acto seguido, ambos hombres entraran al "dulce hogar" de la familia Phantomehive. Ciel tomó su baño y fue arropado por el demonio-mayordomo como era lo usual, pero esta vez el conde añidiría una variante.

-Sebastian, acercate - ordenó con firmeza pero a la vez con voz suave - Un poco más - dijo al ver como el aludido se paraba frente a su cama- Ahora inclinate hacia mi -.

El aludido hizo lo ordenado quedando cara a cara con el conde. Ciel llevó ambas manos a la cara del ojiescarlata posicionándolas en sus mejillas pálidas, acción que sorprendió al mayor pero logró ocultarlo, luego, el azulino se acercó al mayor plantándole un suave y cálio beso haciendo inmóvil el cuerpo del demonio con semejante ación, pues éste núnca imaginó que su joven amo fuera capaz de semejante acto y mucho menos con él.

Ciel se alejó lentamente y se recostó cerrando los ojos para evitar sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, aun que, por supuesto, sus mejillas amapola no podían estar más encendidas. Por su parte, Sebastian se había quedado estático, observando al conde con sus ojos bien abiertos pues el shock que el menor le provocó no se podía disimular en lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez que un humano lograba sorprenderlo a tal grado de no saber que hacer en el momento.

-Puedes retirarte - ordenó calmado aun con rubor en sus mejillas -.

El leal sirviente obedeció sin chistar y desapareció tras la puerta.

~Continuará~

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?. Sé que puedo mejorar , lo prometo! . Bueno, cada review que envíen servirá de ayuda para que nuestros personajes vayan evolucionando más y se den más amor yaoi como el que tanto nos gusta ;3 . Vámos, se que quieres dejarme un review, no te contengas, el botoncito del review no muerde y no necesitas tener cuenta aquí para dejar review, vámos, vámos, ayudame a llenar tu mente de yaoi y más yaoi !<br>**

**Btsvhopeyaoi fuera~**


End file.
